Doggy Style
by Menandboysandme
Summary: Bralker D/s smut written for the lovely BipolarMolar


**A short Bralker fic dedicated to my dear friend BipolarMolar. **

**Warnings: smut, unprotected sex, light D/s **

"For you, 'puppy'. Happy birthday," Brendan grinned.

Walker stared at the item dangling from Brendan's hand. It was a dog's collar with a leather leash attached to it.

"I bought it from the pet shop," Brendan chuckled.

"I'm not wearing that fucking thing," Walker snarled.

Brendan held out the collar and made it move like a pendulum right before Walker's eyes.

"Oh, come on... You know I'll make you feel so good if you do..." he purred seductively.

Walker stubbornly turned his face to the side and pouted. (Yes, pouted. Like a fucking five year old.)

"No way, Brendan."

"Get on your knees and come here, before I lose my temper," Brendan said calmly and took a seat in his office chair.

Walker sighed and reluctantly dropped to his knees. He swallowed hard and started crawling on all fours over to where Brendan was seated. As he placed himself between Brendan's feet and waited, that familiar feeling appeared in his gut. (How is it possible to hate and love something at the same time?)

"Good boy. Now, take your clothes off," Brendan ordered. (Even though he didn't look at him, he knew the other man was smirking).

Walker obeyed, stripping himself off his shirt and jeans while still on the floor. The opposing feelings were overwhelming. It was fucking wrong to get off on something like this but his now exposed erection, throbbing between his legs revealed that that was obviously the case.

Brendan locked the collar around his neck. "Beautiful," he purred.

The Irishman tugged at the leash and Walker looked up at him, face flushed with equal parts shame and exitement. Brendan looked pleased and Walker watched as the man slowly undid his trousers. He then felt the tug on the leash again and his head was guided up to Brendan's massive hard on. Walker's mouth watered at the sight before him. (Fuck, it really was huge...)

"Now suck," Brendan said in a low growl.

Walker obeyed instantly, licking the shaft slowly, worshipping each vein on the throbbing dick. He then moved on to sucking on the head, using his tounge all over it the way he knew Brendan loved. Brendan's hand was in his hair, petting him like a fucking dog while he was blowing him, it made Walker's cock drip with pre-cum.

The grip around his head suddenly tightened and Walker felt Brendan's strong hand press him further down. Walker heard himself moan shamelessly as the Irishman forced him to take him all the way. Walker was used to deep throating Brendan by now, but it was always a challenge and the Englishman felt his eyes water as the other man fucked his throath.

"Good lad, good lad..." Brendan panted as he finally pulled out.

He rose from the chair and lead Walker by the leash over to the sofa.

"There's only one way to fuck you today..." Brendan drewled and patted the place next to him on the sofa.

"On your hands and knees, Simon."

Brendan got up behind him and poured a generous amount of lube down his crack. The cold liquid sent a shiver down his spine and Walker closed his eyes and waited with anticipation.

He truly felt like an animal now: on his hands and knees, about to be mounted by Brendan Brady. The Irishman pushed inside of him in one hard thrust and Walker was suddenly grateful for the thorough lubing. The burn was there, as always, but it was soon replaced by the almost surreal sensation of being completely filled by the Irishman. Each nerv end seemed to be awakened and Walker felt like he had never felt more alive.

When Brendan's cock hit his prostate, Walker lost the last traces of resistance and pushed his arse out, moaning with pleasure. Brendan leaned down over him,

"Such a good boy for me, Simon," Brendan whispered in his ear as he leaned down over him.

Their damp bodies were pressed tightly against each other as they moved in rythmical unison. Brendan kept fucking him slow and deep, firmly stroking Walker's cock at the same time. It amazed him how the other man always knew exactly how to touch him, like he could read his mind. Walker felt himself getting closer and closer... (Brady's bitch, once again...)

"Come inside me," Walker panted, his voice barely audible.

"What was that?" Brendan hissed and yanked at the leash, tightening the leather around Walker's neck.

"Please, come inside my arse, Sir. Please..."

"Of course, 'pup'..."


End file.
